Generally, businesses periodically complete inventories of their supplies. For example, a restaurant may conduct an inventory on a weekly basis of the food products and/or other supplies on hand at the restaurant. Such inventories are generally completed by personnel manually counting packages and/or items individually, which may require weighing or otherwise estimating partial packages or containers of supplies. The quantities and items may be registered manually on paper and then subsequently added up to obtain totals, which may increase the risk of errors.
Further, another complication with such inventorying is that similar products may be stored in multiple locations within the restaurant and/or may be stored in various sized packages, partial packages, and/or containers. Thus, there is risk that personnel conducting the inventory may register a package or container of a particular item incorrectly, i.e., as a different size package or container than the actual package or container on hand or associate an entry with the incorrect item. Such mistakes will introduce errors in the totals, which may not match totals expected, e.g., based on previous inventories, sales, deliveries, and the like. Such errors may then require recounting and/or otherwise duplicating efforts to identify and/or correct the errors.
Accordingly, systems and methods that facilitate conducting inventories would be useful.